User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 105 - The Bold and the Booty-ful
Episode 105: The Bold and the Booty-ful Premise: The final four are on the search for treasure. Meanwhile, Zoey FINALLY finds out about Mal. Challenge Based On: None Challenge: Collect undamaged treasure for Chris Winner(s): Zoey Elimination: Gwen, for ruining the Chris portrait with bear poop; Scott, for Zoey choosing Mike over him to compete in the final two My Favorite Part: Chef in a parrot costume Before I begin this review, IT'S NOT A YETI! IT'S A SASQUATCHINAWKA! Also, it's not a golden Chris statuette. It's a Gilded Chris statuette. Now that I got that out of the way, let's talk about the episode. Overall, this episode was a really terrible set-up to the worst finale ever. The eliminations were beyond stupid. Gwen actually brought back some loot, unlike Scott, and actually tried to restore the Chris painting, even if it had poop on it. I also find it fitting, because Chris really is made of bear feces. He has the heart and soul of it too. Her elimination was totally unfair and dumb. Scott's elimination was also a terrible rehash of Mike and Zoey's eliminations in Revenge of the Island, especially considering how much he's improved in this season. And YET again, Zoey godplays. This episode doesn't have any substance or plot to it. The majority of it is Mal sabotaging Gwen and Scott, which are basically attempts to make Mal seem more of a terrifying villain when clearly he wasn't in this season. The final two was really obvious by the way. I saw it coming from miles away. Oh, and the episode is not even that funny. I laughed when Chef was in a parrot costume, I liked the way Gwen's painting came out, Scott getting punched before he found out what he was supposed to get for the challenge, him mumbling "Time for my bath, Grandmama?", and it was also nice seeing Mike get supported by his other personalities. His dream about kissing Zoey in the rain was sweet, even though it basically consisted of elimination from Grand Chef Auto. Other than that though, this episode isn't funny. And the Scott and Fang jokes are getting really old too. Oh, I almost forgot. The poop jokes are OBNOXIOUS. Earlier seasons didn't have that many poop jokes, but this episode is FULL of them. It begins with the "Yeti" taking a dump on the Flush of Shame. There's also Zoey telling Chris about her explosive bathroom emergency, EGG BUTT!, and Gwen painting the Chris portrait with bear poop (good going, Gwen! :)). I can't believe I laughed at the bear poop painting the first time I saw this episode (but it still makes me chuckle though considering that would be how I would describe Chris). Also, Gwen's really mad at Duncan for blowing up the cottage. Duncan has been nothing but supportive of you this season (despite mentioning Courtney a few times)! Stop acting like Moon Madness Gwen! Overall, this episode falls flat on a lot of levels and has officially landed a spot in my Bottom 5 Episodes (#4). It's not as bad as the last episode or the next episode to come, but it's still pretty terrible, especially compared to the bad episodes from past seasons. Well guys. Brace yourself. Because the next episode coming up is the BIG ONE. Category:Blog posts